HIDDEN SINS CHAPTER V RECKONINGS
by B.X
Summary: CHAPT V OF IV


HIDDEN SINS  
CHAPTER V  
  
RECKONINGS  
  
11:30 P.M. CAPE SUZETTE, INVESTIGATOR KIT CLOUDKICER'S APARTMENT  
  
Kit was so angry about the day that past he began to pace in the living- room of his apartment. Finally Kit decided to pour a shot of whiskey from the top cabinet "What the hell is wrong with this society were the offender gets to have rights." As Kit was finishing his drink a knock at the door came "Yeah who is it". "B.Baloo" Baloo, Kit thought. "What is he doing here?" Kit opened the door. There stood Baloo, pilot and friend of Investigator Cloudkicker also father, however the father part seemed to be in somewhat of a tailspin. Baloo always thought that Kit would become a great pilot and sacrificed and saved for books and education to give Kit in the pursuit of that goal, that dream. As the years went by and Kit started showing less and less interest in aviation and more in law enforcement, this hurt the big pilot because Baloo always felt that this was one of the reasons for their closeness, their love, the love of aviation that tied them together. After Kit entered the Police Academy and as Kit focused more on police procedures then mapping charts and aviation, this moved the former navigator and pilot further apart from each other. Yes they were still friends, but the closeness they shared seemed to vanish over a period of time. Even the overall conversation had a cold polite feel to it. This hurt Baloo far more than Kit.  
  
"Hey kiddo it's..it's been awhile" Baloo said taking his hat off. "Yeah" well come in have a sit Baloo." If it is true what they say about time and that it brings about a change, this certainly would be true of this situation. As long as Baloo could remember Kit would always rap his arms around the pilots neck and hug him with an I love you Papa Bear to follow. This was not the case this time as Baloo saw. Baloo came in "nice place Kit boy who's your decorator?" Baloo said with a laugh and a smile. "I see that the ladies have been good to ya too" looking around Baloo saw all the pictures of ex-girl friends and girls that just wanted kit to have their pictures. Maybe for a date or for something more it was hard for Baloo to tell. "Do you want a drink?" " No.no thanks" " So how have you been" Kit asked as he stared out the window onto the streets. "Well, you know old Baloo" "Yeah I know" Kit said drinking another glass of Whiskey.  
  
"Why did you come here anyway Baloo?" Kit asked. Baloo looked a little surprised and yes hurt. " Well."Baloo said while clearing his throat and rubbing his head "I was thinking about you and was wondering how my son was doing?" "You know, being a fancy Investigator and all" Kit looked at Baloo while shaking his glass that had only ice in it by now. "Uh. Kit, I ain't trying to get in your business or nothing like that..uh fact is I don't know nothing about police or Investigating, but I suppose it's a hard way to earn a buck, well Kit, the reason I'm here is because your partner Mr. Stamps is it..well he come by my place you know Higher for Hire,..well what use to be Higher for Hire and was telling me that, well since I'm your dad and all, that now let me see how that fellow put it. Oh yeah, yeah.he thought in his professional opinion that you were to close to this case and that maybe you needed someone from the outside the department to talk to" Baloo knew that Kit was getting or was going to get mad about this. One thing about Kit was that he never liked people sticking their nose into his business not even if it was for his own good. Kit believed that whatever it was eventually he could figure it out.  
  
" Oh, really" Kit said sarcastically, that fat.."Kit caught himself because this after all was his partner" "Mr. Stamps really should mind his business" Kit simply said.  
  
"Kit listen, I know you're all grown up, but that don't stop the fact that you still my boy" Kit poured another glass of whiskey and looked at Baloo and took another drink. "Kit you can always talk to me" as Baloo put his hand on Kit's shoulder " just because we don't see eye to eye about certain things don't mean I still don't love you. Kit what's wrong baby boy". Kit jumped up "I am not you're baby boy anymore Baloo can't you see that!" Baloo looked sad and hurt yet again. "This case..this case" Kit went on to say " It's.it's.seems like it's sucking all the life out of me, you know nothing about it. You know what the son of a bitch does. Well let me spell it out for you." Kit took another drink of whiskey as Baloo looked on in worry and helplessness "Kit put the class down" Baloo said looking sad and concerned. "First he gains the trust of a child, then depending on what the child likes he'll lure them in the basement where he works," Kit ran his figures through his thick hair "It smells..like dirty mildew towels and he smells even even worse like.like sweat and musk as he stands over you and. "Kit!" Baloo said standing up "What are you..I mean, how do you.." Kit by this time a little more then misty eyed as Baloo tried to approach Kit. Kit stepped back "Before I.I mean they realize it his...." Kit took a big drink this time, Baloo ran over to where kit was and grabbed the glass from Kit's hand as the rest of the whiskey spilled on the carpet of Kit's apartment. Baloo held Kit close as Baloo knew then that his son carried a hidden secret that had left a scar around the young bear's heart. Baloo hugged Kit tightly and refused to let go. " Kit it's O.K., your papa bear is here" Baloo said as Kit was crying heavily like a new born baby. "Baloo he hurt me so much!!" Kit said continuing to cry. "I know baby, Baloo knows, hush.hush, now let it all out, you're safe now"  
  
It was truly amazing to see this well organized, professional investigator just a few hours and days ago look through files, caught criminals far more dangerous then Brow, and yet the buried memory of something that happened long ago upset the Investigator so much that he wept in the big bears arms. Baloo realized that Kit was talking about himself, the former Hire for Higher pilot felt totally helpless to see his son hurting and tortured like this for so many years.  
  
Kit and Baloo slowly broke their embrace. Kit did not make eye contact with Baloo. "Kit" Baloo said with his hands on Kit's shoulders "Kit, look at me. You never have to drop your head to me" Baloo said as he took Kit's chin in hand to lift his head to make eye contact. "Why didn't you tell me this?" Baloo said. "Oh, Baloo it was a long time ago. Before I hooked up with you. It's been one of the reasons why I have difficulty in my relationships. You were the only one that I felt safe with. "When did this happen?" Baloo said." Kit composing himself after his confession "During the time I was in St. Emerald's" Baloo put his arm around Kit's shoulder I'm so sorry" Baloo said. "Thanks Baloo.I mean papa bear. The phone rang and Kit immediately got up "Yes, hello" Kit said "Cloudkicker get up and get over here, we've got Brow at an old manufacturing plant." Mr. Stamps said in a calm way. "What! How" Kit said over the phone still sniffing a little. "A boy at the orphanage said Brow tried to bribe a child with candy, the child tried to run but that sick fuck sodomized the boy and ran off. "How is the boy?" Kit asked as he balled up his fist. "The boy is, well.. has internal bleeding and in great pain. Kit put the receiver down by his side as Baloo came over and started to say "What's wrong Kit.." Kit put the phone back up to his ear and motioned to Baloo with a pat on his face that he was O.K and now in investigation mode. "Mr. Stamps call headquarters and have.. Stamps cut Kit off. "already, done Kit!" What plant is it?" 5th and Parkway by the waterfront." I'll be there in a half hour. With that Kit hung the phone up, gathered his weapon and shield and donned his vest. "Baloo I have to.." "Make me proud L'll Britches" Kit looked at Baloo and Baloo looked at Kit, both bears stood there in Kit's apartment and without saying anything knew what the other was feeling.  
  
2:30 A.M. MANUFACTURING PLANT 5TH AND PARKWAY  
  
Kit reached where police officers and investigators had surrounded the building. "O.K. men, we have the perpetrator on the fifth floor or roof top" a St. Bernard in a blue and white uniform said with about 9 metals across his chest. "Sergeant," "Yes sir" I want you to take three investigators and two police officers on the fifth floor, move!" "Yes sir" A panther in a suit and tie said "You heard him, let's go!"  
  
"Investigator Stamps" "Yes sir" take seven Police officers and four investigators on the fifth floor and roof-top, spread them to cover the maximum amount or area in the least amount of time. The Captain who was the St. Bernard after giving orders simple said "execute" and the forces began the task at hand. "Yes sir" Stamps replied "Alright listen" Roberts, Smith, Steele, Watson take the fifth floor" "yes sir, yes sir, yes sir, yes sir" "Lowe, Fisher, Redding, Cloudkicker and myself will take the roof. Keep in contact and watch each other.  
  
The units were on the fifth and rooftops in seconds, searching, hunting for Brow. Helicopters were covering every possible exist. "Watson, I saw movement on your side" Investigator Watson a Doberman Pincher looked around and saw the offender go up a ladder. "Freeze Cape Suzette Police" Watson said " Brow continued up the ladder "Fuck you pig" and a shot rang out. "All units this is Investigator Watson. The perpetrator is on the roof, repeat the perpetrator is heading roof top. Stamps and Kit looked around and before any investigator or officer could react, Brow had Stamps by the neck with a knife at his throat. It appeared as if he came from nowhere. "Drop the gun fat ass!" Brow told Stamps. Stamps complied. Kit and the rest of the officers and investigators focused on Stamps then Brow, as Brow was backing up toward the edge. All the investigators and officers had guns pointing at Brow. "Let him go Brow! " Kit said "there is no way out of this! "Shoot him Kit!" Stamps yelled. " Shut up or I'll cut you like the pig you are!" "Kit?" Brow said as a sick grin came to his face "not Kit Cloudkicker?" as Brow took a harder look at the investigator. "Yeah, Kit Cloudkicker. You were from that orphanage. I knew you looked familiar, older but yeah, it's you, still got that sweet hot ass now that you all grown up. Probably not, but you know that sweet bear ass you gave me made my nights in that stinking jail nice and warm like. Kit listened as his most hidden self was being exposed to all the units. It's as if Kit felt he was being raped all over again, but this time verbally. Kit knew that his professional demeanor had to work over time, and he also had to guard against breaking down while on the job. "You sick twisted fuck." as Stamps began to struggle "Shut your fucking mouth I said pig" Brow said and cut the side of Stamps face. Stamps yelled in pain as blood gust out the side of his face.  
  
"All units do not fire until you can get a clear shot" the Captain informed the officers and investigators through their ear receivers. Brow snatched the earpiece out of Stamps ear. "oh yes I do remember you. Give me some for old time sakes" as Brow began to laugh. Kit closed his eyes to compose himself, as he saw Stamps bleeding. Kit firmed the grip of his pistol and with on shot struck Brow right in the forehead. Brow stared at Kit with a strange look as if he coud not believe that he had been shot. Brow's body fell backward and hit the floor of the roof with a loud thud and was killed instantly.  
  
As Stamps collapsed from Brow's grip, officers and investigators alike kicked the knife away from Brow's body. "This is Investigator Cloudkicker, Investigator down need medical assistance now!!" "Medical assistance on the way Investigator" "Hang in there buddy!" Kit said as he was held Stamps while holding the side of his face to stop some of the bleeding. "Buddy?" said Stamps going in and out of conscience ness. "I guess it was worth getting cut to here you call me that. That means a lot coming from you Kit" Stamps struggling to talk "You're a good man" Kit looked at Stamps as the medical units were coming. "No thank you.You've been a good partner even when I wasn't at times." The medical team placed Stamps on the stretcher as Kit followed the medical team to the ambulance where they were loading Stamps in. with a smile, Stamps stated, "Happens to the best of us".  
  
NEXT DAY, CAPE SUZETTE POLICE DEPARTMENT 09:00 AM  
  
"Good morning Deputy" "Yes, investigator Cloudkicker, please come in. Have a sit" "Thank you" Your duty last not was outstanding" " I was just part of the team." "Yes, well I am promoting you to Chief Investigator 3rd Class and Investigator Stamps is being promoted to Investigator 2nd Class." " Thank you Deputy" "Dismissed Investigator CloudKicker. Kit started to turn and leave " Kit" "Yes Deputy" "I'm glad that monster is gone, off the record of course" Kit and the Deputy both smiled "Of course Deputy, so am I." " Take some time off, you've earned it. "Thank you Deputy, I think I will.  
  
Kit somehow felt that a part of him was free. All the years of rage he felt for Brow seemed to disappear as Kit made his way through the streets of Cape Suzette. As he began to walk he felt a drop of rain hit his head, then another and another until it started raining heavily. Kit walked slowly, for it was a refreshing change from the heat that had plagued Cape Suzette all summer long. Kit stood in the street looked up as the rain hit him in the face and felt cleansed of his hidden sins. END 


End file.
